


Warriors: Daylight

by Wyendigo



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, Deputy, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Assault, Leader, Lesbian Character, M/M, Nothing explicit, ShadowClan, ShadowClan POV, Teenage Pregnancy, Trauma, Warrior - Freeform, WindClan, frostnipper, implied rape, loonpaw, medicine cat, peachpaw, sfw, windclan pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyendigo/pseuds/Wyendigo
Summary: It's been many seasons since Skyclan has settled at the lake, and many of the cats we are so familiar with are distant memories and legends. However, life in the clans is turbulent as ever. Thunderclan and Skyclan are on the verge of war, Shadowclan is recovering from a plague that took all their toms, and while life appears peaceful for Riverclan and Windclan, dark secrets threaten to destroy the fragile clans. This story follows Frostnipper, the Shadowclan medicine cat whose leader is encouraging him to break the medicine cat code, Loonpaw, an outsider in Riverclan who believes she is destined to become a legend, and Peachpaw, a Windclan apprentice whose trust is betrayed by her own mentor. Will the clans finally crumble as a result of their own hubris?





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,  
I wrote this during my summer job because I had a lot of spare time. It's not good and there are a lot of parts I hate and some parts I like. I'm only uploading this because I put literally hours of time into writing this and didn't want it to entirely go to waste. There will be trigger warnings before chapters with potentially sensitive content, but there will be no explicit material. I hope you enjoy this for what it is- flawed and rushed but still an entertaining story to write.

**Allegiances**

* * *

**Riverclan**

**Leader**

Fogstar -_ Tall albino queen with pink eyes. (Lives: 6)_

**Deputy**

Smoothscale -_ Heavily scarred grey-freckled tom with green eyes._

**Medicine Cat**

Swanfeather -_ White-and-golden tabby tom with blue eyes. Formerly Shadowclan. (Apprentice: Dewpaw)_

**Warriors**

Herontail -_ Blue-grey tom with green eyes. _

Frostnose -_ White-and-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. _

Salmonbite -_ Grey-freckled she-cat with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Jaypaw)_

Reedpatch -_ Black tom with yellow eyes._

Willowstripe -_ Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Rainpaw)_

Rushfur -_ Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. _

Brightpelt -_ Ginger-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Amberpaw)_

Toadpatch -_ Brown-and-white tom with green eyes. _

Snagfang -_ Tortoiseshell ginger-and-black tom with yellow eyes._

Minnowtail -_ White tom with a silver tabby tail and blue eyes._

Rushingstream -_ Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes._

Grasswhisker -_ Calico she-cat with yellow eyes_

Blackwater -_ Black she-cat with blue eyes.(Apprentice: Loonpaw)._

Silverfish -_ Silver tabby tom with yellow eyes. _

Bulrushtail -_ White she-cat with a brown tail-tip and green eyes. _

**Apprentices**

Dewpaw -_ Grey-and-white patched tom with yellow eyes. (Mentor: Swanfeather) _

Jaypaw -_ Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Mentor: Salmonbite) _

Rainpaw -_ Dark blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes. (Mentor: Willowstripe) _

Amberpaw-_ Ginger tabby tom with dark amber eyes. (Mentor: Brightpelt)_

Loonpaw-_ Black and white she-cat with dark amber eyes.. (Mentor: Blackwater)_

**Queens and their Kits**

Bluefish-_ Dark grey-blue tabby queen with green eyes. (Mother of Reedpatch’s kits)_

Fernkit -_ Dark grey-blue tabby she-kit with yellow eyes._

Baykit -_ Black tom with green eyes._

Splashshine -_ Golden tabby queen with green eyes. (Mother of Smoothscale’s kits:)_

Duckkit -_ Dark grey-freckled tom with green eyes._

Cinderkit -_ Dark grey she-kit with amber eyes._

Featherkit -_ Brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes._

Sunkit -_ Golden tabby tom with blue eyes._

**Elders**

Gullcry -_ Grey-and-white patched she-cat with yellow eyes._

Mistystep -_ White tom with grey-blue patches._

Dripfur -_ Long haired white tom with yellow eyes._

Yellowfin -_ Golden white-patched tabby she-cat with blue eyes._

* * *

**Shadowclan**

**Leader**

Thornstar -_ Golden tabby tom with dark amber eyes. (Lives: 4)_

**Deputy**

Branchburn -_ A brown tabby-she cat with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Adderpaw)_

**Medicine Cat**

Dryleaf -_ A dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Frostnipper)_

Frostnipper -_ White tom with blue eyes. (Mentor: Dryleaf)_

**Warriors**

Squirreltail -_ Black-and-ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. _

Bearfoot -_ Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Blackpaw)_

Oakfang -_ Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. _

Tallwhisker -_ Black tom with white paws and yellow eyes._

Frozenpine -_ Brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. _

Nettlefur-_ Grey-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Greypaw)_

Sorrelpelt -_ White-and-ginger calico she-cat with green eyes._

Vixenclaw -_ Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. _

Emberglow -_Black-and-ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.. _

**Apprentices**

Greypaw -_ Dark grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mentor: Nettlefur)_

Adderpaw -_ Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Mentor: Branchstripe)_

Blackpaw -_ Black she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mentor: Bearfoot)_

**Queens and their Kits**

Lizardclaw -_ Golden tabby queen with amber eyes. (Mother of Tallwhisker’s kits)_

Dustkit-_ Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes._

Tigerkit -_ Dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes._

Owlkit -_ Black she-cat with yellow eyes._

Tanglekit -_ Black-and-white patched she-cat with yellow eyes._

Duskcloud -_ Black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother of Thornstar’s kits)_

Flowerkit-_ Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes._

Nightkit-_ Black tom with blue eyes._

Pepperkit-_ Bright ginger she-cat with yellow eyes._

**Elders**

Rosedust -_ Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes._

* * *

**Windclan**

**Leader**

Eaglestar -_ Light brown patched tom with yellow eyes. (Lives: 3)_

**Deputy**

Shrikethorn -_ Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Peachpaw)_

**Medicine Cat**

Kitefeather -_ Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes._

**Warriors**

Gustpelt -_ Grey and white tabby tom with blue eyes._

Fleecefur -_ White tom with yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Cloudpaw)_

Flamewhisker -_ Bright ginger tom with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Flutterpaw)_

Echocry-_ Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Finchpaw)_

Sweetcloud-_ Cream tabby she-cat with green eyes. _

Hailstorm-_ Grey tom with blue eyes.(Apprentice: Wheatpaw)_

Flicktail-_ Ginger tabby tom with a black tail and yellow eyes. (Apprentice Flarepaw:)_

Snowbite-_ White tom with yellow eyes._

Heathersong-_ Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Bloompaw)_

Hazelbranch-_ Light brown tabby tom with green eyes. _

Longweed-_ Black-and-white tom with yellow eyes._

Curlystripe-_ Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes._

**Apprentices**

Flarepaw -_ Dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes. (Mentor: Flicktail)_

Finchpaw-_ Brown tabby tom with blue eyes. (Mentor: Echocry)_

Cloudpaw-_ White tom with blue eyes. (Mentor: Fleecefur)_

Wheatpaw -_ Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. (Mentor: Hailstorm)_

Bloompaw-_ Brown-and-white calico she-cat with blue eyes. (Mentor:Heathersong)_

Flutterpaw-_ White she-cat with a brown fleck and green eyes. (Mentor: Flamewhisker)_

Peachpaw-_ Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Mentor: Shrikethorn) _

**Queens and their Kits**

Rabbitfang -_ Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Pregnant with Eaglestar’s kits)_

Antpath -_ Bright ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mother of Longweed’s kits)_

Lambkit -_ White she-cat with amber eyes._

Webkit -_ Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes._

Silkwhisker -_ Pale brown queen with amber eyes. (Permanent Queen)_

**Elders**

Stagheart -_ Old brown tabby tom with amber eyes._

Lowtail -_ Black tom with yellow eyes._

Swiftpelt-_ Black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes._

Flintheart-_ Black-and-brown tabby tom with green eyes. _

Vinetangle-_ Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. _

* * *

**Thunderclan **

**Leader**

Hootstar -_ Black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes. (Lives: 7)_

**Deputy**

Shiverfrost -_ Blue-grey and white tabby she-cat with white eyes._

**Medicine Cat**

Sneezecloud -_ Black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes.(Apprentice: Dapplepaw)_

**Warriors**

Ashpatch -_ Grey-and-black patched she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Goosepaw)_

Birdchase -_ Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Dawnpaw)_

Numbfoot -_ Golden tabby tom with yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Redpaw)_

Littletwig -_ Black tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Darkpaw)_

Howlwind-_ Brown-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes._

Whirlpelt-_ White tom with yellow eyes. _

Chirptail-_ Cream tom with a stumpy tail and yellow eyes._

Crookedfang-_ Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes._

**Apprentices**

Dapplepaw -_ Brown, ginger, and white tabby tom with blue eyes.(Mentor: Sneezecloud)_

Goosepaw -_ Grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mentor: Ashpatch)_

Darkpaw -_ Dark brown tom with blue eyes. (Mentor: Littletwig)_

Dawnpaw-_ Dark brown tom with yellow eyes. (Mentor: Birdchase)_

Redpaw-_ Dark ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mentor: Numbfoot)_

**Queens and their Kits**

Brightsun -_ Ginger-and-white queen with yellow eyes. (Mother of Whirlpelt’s kits - Permanent queen)_

Brackenkit -_ Golden-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes._

Robinkit -_ Brown-and-ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes._

Bunnykit -_ Brown-and-white tabby tom with a stumpy tail and yellow eyes._

Fluffpelt -_ White queen with green eyes. (Mother of Numbfoot’s kits.)_

Palekit -_ Light grey tom with yellow eyes. _

Wormkit -_ Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes._

Leafkit -_ Dark brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes._

Doekit -_ Light brown tom with yellow eyes._

Sharpkit -_ Light brown tabby tom with green eyes._

**Elders**

Petaltail -_ Grey-and-white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes._

One-Ear -_ Black she-cat with one ear and blue eyes._

* * *

**Skyclan**

**Leader**

Aspenstar-_ Silver-and-black tabby tom with yellow eyes. (Lives: 1)_

**Deputy**

Branchtail -_ Dark brown tom with blue eyes.(Apprentice: Silverpaw) _

**Medicine Cat**

Sunflower-_ Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes._

**Warriors**

Barkstripe -_ Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. _

Weedsprout -_ Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes. _

Clovernose -_ Black she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Snortpaw)_

Oakfall -_ Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Sandypaw)_

Talltwig-_ Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. _

Lightstep-_ Brown-and-white tom with yellow eyes._

Thistlefur-_ Grey-and-black patched she-cat with blue eyes. _

Flywhisker-_ Black she-cat with yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Warmpaw)_

**Apprentices**

Silverpaw -_ Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mentor: Branchtail)_

Snortpaw -_ Brown tabby tom with a black muzzle and amber eyes. (Mentor: Clovernose)_

Sandypaw-_ Light ginger tom with amber eyes. (Mentor: Oakfall)_

Warmpaw-_ Ginger she-cat with green eyes.(Mentor: Flywhisker)_

**Queens and their Kits**

Cottontangle-_ White-and-grey queen with yellow eyes. (Permanent queen)_

**Elders**

Cinderfall-_ Dark grey flecked tom with amber eyes._

Flickerfire -_ Tortoiseshell queen with yellow eyes._

* * *

**Cats outside the clans**

Luna -_ black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Loonpaw. Deceased._

Rusty -_ Dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Loner._

June -_ Silver she-cat with green eyes. Loner._

Dutch -_ Black-and-white tom with yellow eyes. Loner._


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loner comes to Riverclan for help...

The moon shone brightly over the lake as a cool breeze stirred the forests and moors, an unusually warm reminder of the warm spring that was ahead. Below in their camps, most cats were sleeping, but there were still several that were scurrying about their camps and territories, speaking in hushed tones.  
Whispers of war, sickness, and scandals were on the tongues of the nocturnal cats and the warm breeze reminded them that perhaps, in warmer weather, these issues would be better resolved with full bellies. However, in the brightly lit Riverclan camp, most cats were awake and whispering to each other. In fact, no one had stopped whispering since the arrival of a loner earlier that day, heavy with kits, brought into the medicine cat’s den.  
Outside the den, the tall albino queen protected the entrance and watched the stars, ignoring the whispers of her clanmates. In the silver moonlight, she looked as if she were made of stone, save for the gentle rise and fall of her flanks as she breathed. A gold and white tabby tom emerged from the den, his blue eyes tired and round with worry. The queen blinked at him, not saying a word and as if she had spoken out loud, the tom responded;  
“I’m sorry, Fogstar.”  
The albino queen’s facade cracked only for a moment as she shivered and asked in a broken voice;  
“And the kits?”  
The golden tom shook his head and sighed, but his ears pricked as a young grey-and-white patched tom emerged from the den, his yellow eyes wide.  
“Swanfeather- it’s one of the kits. She’s breathing.” The younger tom meowed and at his words the golden tabby pushed past him back into the darkness of the den. Fogstar glanced at the young apprentice, confused. He followed after his mentor, inviting the leader to follow him with a flick of his tail and the tall queen ducked into the darkness of the hollow under the willow tree.  
Her eyes adjusted to see Swanfeather crouched over a small black-and-white mewling bundle while next to him lay an eerily still black she-cat with her still kittens. The apprentice set to work gathering herbs while his mentor worked on licking and warming and assuring the surviving kit’s safety. Fogstar couldn’t help but stare longingly at the loner’s still body and padded over to her, pressing her nose into the cooling black fur.  
“Oh, Luna, what am I going to do without you…” She whispered to the already deceased queen. It seemed like it was only yesterday the two had met on that warm spring afternoon, their fur dripping with river water and their eyes meeting…  
“You’re going to have to forget her.” The medicine cat mumbled, giving his leader a stern stare. “The clan must not know your relationship with her-you know that as much as I do. As far as they know, this pregnant loner came to us for the first time because she felt something was wrong in her kitting. This is the first time any of us have ever seen her.”  
“Swanfeather, I-I can’t-” The leader began but was cut off by the loud mewl of the kit Swanfeather was working on bringing back to life. The medicine cat sat up with a satisfied look on his face and nodded at his apprentice.  
“Dewpaw, go and see if Bluefish or Splashshine will nurse her.” He meowed as the apprentice nodded and ducked out of the den. Finally alone, Swanfeather glanced at Fogstar.  
“You must forget her, Fogstar. I don’t need to know the exact details of your relationship, but if your clanmates found out how close you were with her… well, they wouldn’t be happy. It’d be best you forget her.” Swanfeather meowed seriously, and Fogstar let out a shaky sigh.  
“...Starclan, you’re right. You’re always right, Swanfeather.” Fogstar shook her head and pulled herself away from the dead queen’s body. She turned her gaze to the young kit, mewling and squirming for warmth and milk. Fogstar longed to pick up the kit and cradle her against her body, but Swanfeather was right- she needed to distance herself from the kit.  
“Of course I am. However, there is one thing you can do for this kit.” Swanfeather meowed and Fogstar glanced at him hopefully. “She needs a name. We can tell whoever will nurse her that her mother named her before she died- if you’re as close as I suspect you are to this queen then I imagine she wouldn’t mind you naming her.”  
Fogstar stared at the little black and white bundle then back to it’s deceased mother and was silent for a long time. She simply stared at the kit thoughtfully while Swanfeather began to arrange the queen and her stillborn kits for burial, setting herbs and feathers around them to soften their graves. When Dewpaw returned, Fogstar was still silently watching the squirming kit, whose eyes shot open in a desperate attempt to find something to suckle.  
“Fogstar? What’s going on?” meowed the pregnant blue queen who followed after Dewpaw. She knew exactly what was going on, but she wanted to hear it from the leader herself.  
“Good evening, Bluefish. It seems the loner who came to us died giving birth, leaving this kit. We were wondering if you would nurse her?” Fogstar asked, her voice chilly. Bluefish stared at the corpse and the little bright-eyed kit and nodded.  
“Of course.” She meowed and stepped beside the kit, sniffing it curiously. “I have plenty of milk, and my own kits still have quite a moon or so until they are born. Does she have a name?”  
Swanfeather paused his preparations and watched Fogstar as she nodded slowly.  
“Yes. Before she died the queen asked us to call her Luna… what that means, I don’t know. But I am assuming she must have meant Loon. So we will call her Loonkit.” Fogstar meowed and nodded thankfully at the queen. “Thank you for this, Bluefish. I’m sure little Loonkit will have a very happy life with us- and I couldn’t think of a better cat to mother her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't figure out how to tab things, so thanks AO3 for making this look like an ugly wall of text.


	3. Slow life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to our main characters

The breeze across the moor tugged at the long grass gently, while lazy puffy clouds drifted across the cyan blue sky. It was days like this, pleasantly warm, that made Peachpaw happy to be Windclan. The pale ginger she-cat was sunning herself atop a warm, grey rock and daydreaming pleasantly about the kinds of adventures she would be having when she would be made a warrior. She was so lost in her daydreaming she didn’t notice a stalker until he pounced on her, erupting a yowl of surprise as they playfully rolled into the long grass.

“Wheatpaw!” She hissed, annoyed, and knocked the longhaired golden tabby off of her. The tom giggled and helped her to her paws, giving her a sly wink.

“Caught you off guard, Peachpaw! Don’t let Shrikethorn catch wind you were daydreaming- he’ll make you run laps to the lake again!” The golden tom teased good-naturedly. Peachpaw’s whiskers twitched in amusement and she gave her pelt a few quick licks.

“Well unless someone is squawking killdeer, he won’t find out!” She purred.

“Who, me? I would never!” Wheatpaw feigned offense and turned his nose up at her. Now it was Peachpaw’s turn to playfully tackle him, and she pinned him down, a smirk on her face.

“Oh really? Who squawked to Kitefeather that we were sneaking honey?” She smirked as a guilty look flashed across Wheatpaw’s face. “And who squawked to their mentor that we were chasing sheep?”

“Okay, okay, you’re right, I’m a bit of a killdeer. But I wouldn’t squawk to Shrikethorn about this!” Wheatpaw promised, but a sly look crossed his face. “Especially if you were to show me one of Shrikethorn’s battle moves…”

Peachpaw rolled her eyes and stepped back, allowing Wheatpaw to stand up. The golden tabby shook out his long fur as he stood and glanced at her pleadingly.

“Please?” He begged, his blue eyes wide.

“...Fine, but if we go back to camp with empty paws then Shrikethorn will have both of us on moss-duty.” Peachpaw compromised, and glanced towards the lake, it’s dark water reflecting the sky. “I’ll teach you after the clan-meeting tonight, deal?”

“Sounds like a deal! Now come on, let’s go catch something!” Wheatpaw purred and the two apprentices set off across the grassy moor, the wind tugging at their pelts. They padded on for a bit, their eyes and noses pricked and alert for any sign of prey. It wasn’t long before the heathery scent of rabbit crossed their noses and the two apprentices dropped into their hunting crouches. Wheatpaw disappeared in the long grass as a rabbit burrow came into view. Two tawny rabbits sat outside their burrow munching on the clover cautiously. Despite not seeing him, Peachpaw knew exactly where Wheatpaw was- they had done this particular hunting technique many times. She waited, barely breathing, at the edge of the long grass, watching beyond the two rabbits for the signal. Finally, Wheatpaw’s tail shot out of the tall grass and Peachpaw shot towards the rabbits.

Terrified, the rabbits turned tail and headed for their burrow, only to be cut off by Wheatpaw, who leapt out from the tall grass behind the burrow. As Wheatpaw lept at one of the rabbits, Peachpaw pounced on the other, and the two apprentices quickly and successfully made their kills.

“That was excellent!” Wheatpaw cheered, and even Peachpaw couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride at their successful catches.

“We’ve learned so much these past five moons!” She purred. “These rabbits will be perfect for Antpath and Rabbitfang!”

“And the elders!” Wheatpaw added, but Peachpaw frowned. Seeing her hesitance, Wheatpaw nudged her gently.

“Come on, Peachpaw, you can't still be annoyed at them. Sure they say mean things, but it’s not just you. Everyone knows they’re crotchety old dogs.”

“It’s not just that they say mean things, Wheatpaw. They’re bullies! The other day I saw Flintheart call Lambkit a ‘dull-brained rock’ within her earshot! The poor thing looked so sad… I don’t know why no one says anything to them! They’re all so horrible to all of us!” Peachpaw ranted as she picked up her kill. “I know we have to show them respect for the service they’ve given, but they’re just bullies! Even Gustpelt won’t retire until at least Stagheart and Lowtail have gone to Starclan!” 

“Well, what can Eaglestar do? Stagheart is his own father! Imagine trying to tell Flicktail what to do? I certainly couldn’t imagine telling Flamewhisker off!” Wheatpaw prompted as the two set off across the moor with their kills.

“I guess you’re right… and it’s not like he can tell off the other elders and skip Stagheart and Swiftpelt- then he’d be accused of nepotism!” Peachpaw sighed as the two came over the crest of the hill that led into the stony clearing that made up Windclan camp. From where they stood they could see everyone below in camp…

“Anyways, it doesn’t matter who these rabbits go to.” Peachpaw meowed firmly. “All that matters is we are helping our clanmates. In the end that’s all that matters.”

Wheatpaw smiled at her as the two descended into the Windclan camp, eager to place their impressive kills on the fresh-kill pile. 

* * *

The same breeze that gently tugged at the grasses of the moor seemed to create a roar of clattering leaves and branches in the pine forests of Shadowclan. Even the dappled sunlight that spotted the springy ground didn’t seem enough to warm the white longhaired tom as he darted between the spots of sunlight. He set down the bundle of herbs he was carrying on a thick root and shivered, glancing up at the creaking pine trees.

“Great Starclan, it’s chilly today!” He meowed, taking a moment to glance at the old grey tabby tom that was following him. The old tabby grunted but said nothing, simply padding past the young tom on his journey towards the Shadowclan camp.

“One would think Leaf-fall is upon us with this breeze.” The white tom commented, watching his older companion lumber ahead.

“Do you think-?”

“Frostnipper, we need to get these herbs back to camp.”

The white tom winced at his mentor’s snapping words. He was just trying to make pleasant conversation! Did his mentor need to be such a badger all the time? Frostnipper shrugged it off however, and picked up his herb bundle, following the old tom into the camp, where sunlight was warming the clearing. In the middle of camp was a large golden tabby tom, and at the sight of the two newcomers, he stood and padded over.

“Dryleaf, it’s-”

“Nightkit again? Great Starclan, we have to put that kit in a bubble.” The older tabby grumbled and pushed past the concerned tom into the dark medicine cat’s den. The golden tabby stared after Dryleaf, and turned to Frostnipper, his amber eyes pleading.

“I’ll take a look at him, Thornstar. I’m sure he’s fine.” Frostnipper assured the leader, who sighed in relief but did not budge.

“Er… let me put these herbs away first.” The white medicine cat meowed, awkwardly padding around the leader and into the dark medicine cat’s den. As his eyes adjusted, he watched as Dryleaf prepared a new bundle of herbs.

“I swear, Frostnipper, every time we gather these herbs someone falls sick and we have to harvest them all over again. Whatever we did, we must have really annoyed Starclan.” He grumbled as Frostnipper put his bundle down and sorted it into the proper stores.

“I don’t think Starclan is punishing us…” Frostnipper started but felt his mentor’s rough glare before he even turned to look at it. “...if they were, they would have sent the sickness in the winter. No, I think this is just a sickness brought on by bad luck.”

Dryleaf scoffed, but seemed satisfied with his former apprentice’s response. He set down the bundle of herbs at Frostnipper’s paws before turning to his own nest.

“More like Juniperthroat being stupid and catching whatever this is and spreading it to his clanmates instead of coming to us as soon as he felt ill.” Dryleaf snorted and began the slow process of settling into his nest, his bones audibly popping. “Bring those herbs to Nightkit. Whatever it is, he’ll feel better quickly. I’d tell you to offer him a poppy seed to sleep through the worst of it, but I guess you know well enough without me prompting you to.”

Frostnipper nodded and picked up the herb bundle and trotted out of the medicine cat den, but as soon as he set paw outside, was knocked over.

Feeling as if he had run into a tree, Frostnipper shook his head out and glanced at the golden tabby tom who was staring at him with worried eyes.

“Thornstar!” he grumbled uncharacteristically, picking up his herb bundle. Had the leader been waiting outside the whole time? 

“Sorry Frostnipper!” The leader apologized but did not move to help. He definitely had been waiting outside. “I just wanted to make sure you were going to take a look at Nightkit.”

“Don’t worry, Thornstar,” Frostnipper scolded, feeling a bit strange to be scolding a cat older than him. “I’m going to check on your son now. He’ll be fine.”

“I-I know. Thank Starclan you and Dryleaf were able to find an effective cure for this sickness. But I just need to be sure he’ll be okay.” The leader meowed as he followed Frostnipper across the clearing towards the nursery.

“I swear, you are the most overprotective parent Shadowclan has ever seen.” Frostnipper was about to duck in when Thornstar’s tail blocked the way. He gave the leader a curious look, and was surprised to see the level of seriousness that was on his face.

“It’s not just the fact he’s my son, Frostnipper.” He meowed in a hushed tone. “Shadowclan  _ needs _ toms. Badly. Right now our numbers are low but recovering- we have a lot of mollies but barely any toms. Only me and Tallwhisker are able to have kits and we already have mates. It is very important for the future of our clan that Adderpaw, Nightkit, and Dustkit all grow up healthy.”

“Well, we would have had Swanfeather too, if you didn’t-”

“Swanfeather isn’t here anymore. Besides, he wouldn’t have been able to help with this problem.” Thornstar’s meow turned ice cold at the mention of his brother, and sent a shiver down Frostnipper’s spine. He had no idea why the leader hated his brother enough to exile him, but whatever it was must have been serious.

“Right, well, for now Nightkit will be fine- when you let me tend to his illness that is.” Frostnipper meowed pushing past the leader into the nursery. As the warm scents of the nursery washed over him and ease his anxiety, Frostnipper could feel Thornstar’s gaze on him, hard and icy as ever. Maybe bringing up the leader’s exiled brother wasn’t the greatest idea…

* * *

“From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Loonpaw.”

Finally, those words. Those sweet, glorious words. Loonpaw had been waiting what had been her whole life so far to hear those words. And now she was finally Loonpaw. The young black-and-white newly-made apprentice puffed up her chest, feeling the cool breeze tug at her fur. The sand of the Riverclan camp below her paws was warm from the sun, but even so, Loonpaw couldn’t focus on petty things like temperature. She stared up at the tall, albino queen who gazed at her with proud, pink eyes, as a new wave of fear crossed over her- now who was going to be her mentor? Loonpaw had thought long and hard about it, watching the warriors coming and going about their business from inside the nursery. Not Herontail or Frostnose- they were too old. Ideally Toadpatch or Smoothscale- imagine! Being apprenticed to the leader’s sibling or her deputy! Loonpaw had decided early on that she must be destined for greatness- which is why her mentor must be a great cat as well! How was she supposed to become Riverclan’s greatest warrior without the proper guidance? Loonpaw’s thoughts were buzzing so much she didn’t notice the black warrior stepping in front of her. 

“Blackwater?” She meowed in surprise, recognizing the small, underwhelming black she-cat. A flash of disappointment coursed through her but she quickly tried to cover it up, realizing they were still in the naming ceremony rituals. As she touched noses with Blackwater, she heard snickers and whispers from her clanmates, who had clearly noticed her disappointment. Waves of embarrassment rolled through her and Loonpaw found it hard to make eye contact with her new mentor as Fogstar wrapped up the ceremony.

“Blackwater, though you are young, your clan honours your intelligence and skill, and by making you Loonpaw’s mentor, I believe that you will be able to bring her up to be a warrior we can be as proud of as we are you,” Fogstar meowed sternly, silencing the clan’s whispers at Loonpaw’s outburst. She stared at Loonpaw coldly, twisting the claws in Loonpaw’s gut further. Blackwater’s facade did not crack the entire time, however, and she simply nodded in thanks. Without another word, Fogstar lept from the branch of the willow tree where she made her announcements onto the tree’s great roots, dismissing the clan. Cats began to disperse from the meeting, and Loonpaw awkwardly glanced at Blackwater.

It wasn’t that she was disappointed, exactly, but Blackwater had been made a warrior in Loonpaw’s memory.She really hadn’t had a chance to prove herself… at least, not to Loonpaw. The young apprentice opened her mouth to say… something to Blackwater, but before she could, a young ginger tabby tom interrupted them.

“Loonpaw! Congratulations!” He purred, flashing her a smile. Loonpaw returned the smile, a bit relieved.

“Thanks, Amberpaw. But it isn’t really hard to become an apprentice.” She purred, relieved Amberpaw had interrupted so she didn’t have to scrape together an apology… yet.

“I guess you’re right, but still! Come on, I can help you make your nest and we can all eat dinner together with the other apprentices!” Amberpaw purred, but glanced at Blackwater hesitantly, “... unless you had plans…?”

“No, it’s too dark to do anything just yet.” Blackwater shrugged, speaking for the first time in Loonpaw’s memory. At least, she had never actually really paid attention to her, so maybe this was just normal? Regardless, Amberpaw grinned and trotted off towards the bunched up reeds that the Riverclan apprentices made their den, indicating with his tail for Loonpaw to follow. 

“I’ll see you bright and early in the morning, Loonpaw. I want to set out before the dawn patrol so we have enough time to tour the territory. Get some rest.” Blackwater called after her as she followed Amberpaw. Before the dawn patrol? Great Starclan, Loonpaw had never been up that early! As Loonpaw followed Amberpaw through the reeds, a question formed in her mind.

“Hey, Amberpaw, how do I wake up that early?” She asked, frowning. She had never had to wake up early before- unless it was to make dirt, and even then, she usually just went back to sleep after. Amberpaw chuckled and shrugged.

“I guess your mentor will wake you up. Or someone else. I think Rainpaw is on the moonhigh patrol, so she might wake you when she comes back in. Usually the dawn patrol is woken up by the Moonhigh patrol returning.” He meowed as they padded into the clearing of pressed-down reeds in the shade of the willow tree. The golden afternoon light was dappling the clearing and the chirp of crickets was loud, nothing at all like the dimness or muted sounds of the tunnel under the willow tree where the nursery was. Despite this, Loonpaw had a feeling she was going to love sleeping here- the whisper of the reeds in the wind… the protection of the willow tree above them… plus, the nests of woven reed and feather down looked extremely comfy!

“Ah! It looks like someone already made you a nest!” Amberpaw meowed in surprise as he circled a nest near the edge of the ring of nests. Amberpaw sniffed it and blinked in surprise.

“Blackwater’s scent… how nice!” He purred. Loonpaw felt herself go hot under her pelt. Blackwater had prepared a nest for her…? 

“Great Starclan, I really embarrassed her....” Loonpaw muttered, filled with shame. Amberpaw’s eyes softened and he gave her a look of pity.

“A bit, yeah… you’re her first apprentice, I imagine she was pretty excited to be your mentor. It probably didn’t feel great for her to see you so disappointed in her already.” Amberpaw meowed, but he didn’t seem overly sympathetic. “You really ought to apologize to her. She’s not a very experienced warrior, but she’s an excellent hunter and really smart. Even Fogstar listens to what she has to say.”

“Really?” Loonpaw’s ears pricked up. She had never noticed the leader even acknowledging the black warrior, but then again, she usually only saw Fogstar when Splashshine and Bluefish had their kits. Maybe once or twice she stopped by and played mossball. But regardless, Loonpaw had never really paid attention to Blackwater when she was daydreaming about being an apprentice. Usually her daydreams involved Fogstar personally mentoring her, or even Smoothscale or a warrior whose exploits in battle were told to her by Bluefish. She had never mentioned Blackwater, and so she had become a background figure in Loonpaw’s mind. 

“You definitely misjudged Blackwater.” Amberpaw chuckled. “Really, she may not look like much, but once you get to know her, you’ll see.”

“I look forward to getting to know her, then!” Loonpaw purred, making a promise to herself to apologize to Blackwater as soon as she saw her the next morning. 

“Well, since your nest is already made, let’s go see if the evening hunting patrol has returned yet.” Amberpaw purred and led Loonpaw back into the camp, where cats were going about their business in the golden dusk. Loonpaw had lived here her whole life, but for the first time it felt like she was actually seeing the camp clearly. All around the camp, cats were going about their business, meowing and sharing tongues, and Loonpaw couldn’t help but feel a rush of pride.

“Tomorrow I’m gonna finally leave camp!” She realized, staring between the Elder’s den and the fresh-kill pile, to the reeds that she had seen cats coming and going. Amberpaw purred and nudged her playfully.

“Yeah, and so early too! The water is gonna be freezing.” He teased, and Loonpaw swallowed hesitantly. Right. She had forgotten about that. A new wave of anxiety rolled through her.

“What if I’m a drypaw?” She asked, giving Amberpaw a worried look. He shrugged,

“I dunno. If you were Riverclan born, I’d say don’t worry about it, but no one knows anything about your parents. But your mother was able to make it to the camp, so she must have been ok with water.” Amberpaw offered, but Loonpaw didn’t feel comforted. She could have crossed out of desperation, and hated the water anyways! And Bluefish wasn’t able to tell her much, other then she had black fur and had named her Loon. That’s all that anyone seemed to know about Loonpaw’s mother. She had learned a long time ago that there was no point in trying to figure out who she was- it was obvious no one knew anything. Besides, Bluefish was the only mother Loonpaw could think of, and frankly, she liked it that way.

As she stood there thinking this over, Amberpaw’s ears pricked and he stiffened. He sniffed the air and his eyes went wide as a cat crashed into camp, their fear-scent obvious to even Loonpaw. The young blue-grey apprentice let out a worried cry;

“There’s a fox in Riverclan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this story is finished, I think I only have four or five more chapters to write to wrap things up. Upload date will be twice weekly until the story is done. Hopefully that gives me enough time to wrap things up LMAO


End file.
